


Significant

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Discovery, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Parrish makes an exciting link in his work. Prompt: Stenoptilia coprodactylus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 stargatecountry Challenge 7: Wiki writing challenge. 500 words or more inspired from a Wikipedia article chosen from 5 random pages. Page used: Stenoptilia coprodactylus.

~  
  
David made a strange hiccuping noise, and Evan looked up from the report he was writing. They were holed up in Evan's quarters, finishing their work for the day. Evan was looking forward to some downtime with his boyfriend.  
  
“You okay, David?”  
  
David looked up, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.  
  
“David,” Evan said patiently. “Is everything okay?”  
  
David's eyes just opened impossibly wider, and the grin that accompanied it was brighter than the sun that M4D-058 revolved around. Then the botanist launched himself away from the laptop and practically pounced on Evan, landing in his lap and kissing him passionately.  
  
“Umph,” Evan countered, settling his arms around his lover, and catching his breath. “I'll take that as a yes, then?”  
  
David nodded enthusiastically, and steadied himself with his hands on Evan's shoulders. “You know that moth that Cooper found on M6R-867 yesterday? The one everyone was interested in? Turned out to be _Stenoptilia coprodactylus_. Do you know what that means?”  
  
“Uh... nope. But you're going to tell me, I'm sure.”  
  
“Their larvae only feed on Gentian leaves! That means we're highly likely to find Gentian on M6R-867! How awesome is that?!” He beamed happily at Evan and kissed him again, pressing their lips together and making a happy humming noise.  
  
Evan was lost in the moment, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend sitting in his lap, their bodies pressed hotly together, and he wanted to just strip David naked and take him there and then. He sighed inwardly, knowing that his plans would have to wait a little longer. David still had more to tell, he was sure. So he tried his hardest to concentrate as David nuzzled at his throat.  
  
“So...um, this Gentian? Has it got pretty flowers I can draw? No, wait. I've heard of that plant... Oh my god, are we going to be able to make Manhattans? Radek is going to be stoked.”  
  
David slapped his thigh in mock indignation. “No, Evan. We are not going to use the Gentian to make cocktails. These plants have wide-ranging medicinal properties. They are one of the most useful plants we could hope to find. It's active against helminths and bacteria, and it has anti-inflammatory and gastro-intestinal actions, it's a cholagogue, and oh my god, Evan, that's just for starters. Carson is going to thrilled.”  
  
Evan smiled happily, though he had no idea what David was going on about. Not much, anyway. One little stick-like moth and the whole team was dancing around like crazy. Who knew? “I'll take your word for it, David. It sounds exciting, really. Good work.”  
  
David rolled his eyes and kissed him again. “Thank you. I know you're not so interested in how much this means, as much as whether it's safe to go back there.”  
  
Evan shrugged, and dug his thumbs into David's hips. David had got that right. “Sorry. But you know I'm happy for you. And my guys will do whatever it takes to help you get some of this Gentian plant. And if there's a little to spare for a Manhattan...”  
  
David laughed, and when David kissed him again, Evan figured they were definitely finished work for the day.  
  
~


End file.
